


Dialoghi sulla guerra

by kanako91



Series: Frammenti di una Vigorosa Primavera [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Come Thranduil e Arodel si sono conosciuti, F/M, First Age, Guerra, Guerra d'Ira, Introspettivo, Prima Era, Romantico, Si discute e ci si prende a testate, War of Wrath
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante i festeggiamenti per il ritorno di Mablung e Beleg dalla Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Thranduil si ritrova a discutere con una giovane molto irritante, che si fa beffa delle sue idee sulla guerra e lo umilia davanti ai suoi amici, per poi sparire per anni.<br/>Si rincontreranno dopo due rovine del Doriath, ma sarà la Guerra d'Ira a cambiare le idee di entrambi sulla guerra e su loro stessi.<br/>[Precedente a Le spine della corona e leggibile separatamente]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dialogo I.

«Non vedo cosa ci sia da festeggiare».

Thranduil lanciò un’occhiata alla giovane _elleth_ al suo fianco, i capelli di un oro scuro all’ombra delle colonne e raccolti in una treccia avvolta intorno alla testa. Indossava abiti di fattura modesta, che mimavano quelli delle dame di rango più alto. Ma quello che lo colpì fu l’aria di sufficienza con cui guardava tutti i presenti, dai cortigiani in prima fila a Mablung e Beleg in ginocchio ai piedi del Re e della Regina.

Le parole della giovane erano state più un commento a mezza voce, che un’opinione espressa perché tutti la sentissero, ma Thranduil si sentiva in dovere di rispondere. Di rimetterla al suo posto.

«I nostri due migliori guerrieri sono andati in guerra e sono tornati sani e salvi, non c’è nulla da festeggiare in questo?»

Allora la giovane lo guardò e Thranduil seguì con una certa soddisfazione il cambiamento nella sua espressione. La sufficienza lasciò il posto alla sorpresa e poi alla determinazione.

«Festeggiamo la saggezza di inviare _due_ soli soldati in una guerra che ha mietuto molte vittime! Perché se avessimo mandato un intero esercito, avremmo avuto poco da festeggiare».

Alcune delle persone che li circondavano lanciarono occhiate infastidite alla giovane e anche a Thranduil, quasi fosse stato lui a farla parlare! Lui strinse gli occhi e i pugni.

«Se avessimo mandato un esercito, le sorti della guerra sarebbero state ben diverse» le disse.

«Avremmo udito levarsi in queste aule i pianti delle madri e dei padri».

«E dimmi, cosa avresti fatto tu, al posto del nostro Re?»

La giovane strinse le spalle. «Il nostro Re ha fatto la scelta migliore, quella di partire comunque è stata una decisione personale di Mablung e Beleg. Non potevamo inviare un esercito, non potevamo sacrificare le vite dei nostri soldati per un male portato da altri».

Thranduil corrugò la fronte e la scrutò. «Dovremmo stare qui e lasciare che i Goelydh combattano per noi? E far credere loro che noi siamo deboli e spaventati? Non lo siamo, perché dovremmo darne l’idea!»

«Non alzare la voce» mormorò la giovane, abbassando la testa. «Dovremmo lasciare che siano i Golodhrim a riparare i danni che hanno fatto, finché non sono arrivati loro eravamo in pace. Sono stati loro a portare il Morgoth nel Nord e saranno loro a scacciarlo. Noi abbiamo Melian che veglia su di noi, nessun male può abbattere le sue difese».

«Non possiamo lasciare le nostre difese in mano a degli invasori» sibilò Thranduil.

La giovane sollevò il viso verso di lui, ma non era tanto più bassa. «Se non dobbiamo difendere le nostre terre, le nostre case, perché radunare un esercito e andare a cercare il nemico nella sua tana? È quel che hanno fatto i Golodhrim e hanno subito perdite enormi».

Thranduil sollevò il mento, indispettito. Come osava dar per scontato che sarebbe stata una rovina? Come osava sminuire tanto il valore del loro esercito? Se l’esercito del Doriath avesse partecipato alla guerra, ne avrebbero cambiato le sorti e avrebbero sconfitto il male nel Nord. Avrebbero dimostrato ai Golodhrim che gli Iathrim erano riusciti dove loro avevano fallito.

«Cosa ne vuoi sapere tu, delle sorti di una guerra? Come credi di sapere con tanta certezza cosa è stato e cosa sarebbe potuto essere? Le voci che giungono al tuo telaio sono così precise da farti sputare sentenze?»

La giovane sorrise e, quando il cuore gli mancò di un battito, Thranduil seppe di aver fatto lo sbaglio più grande della sua vita. Perché non aveva tenuto a posto la lingua?

«Se il mio telaio parlasse, passerei più tempo in sua compagnia» disse lei. «Quel che non sai, Thranduil Oropherion, è che gli scrivani di corte sanno più di voi cortigiani nei vostri salotti alberati».

Al che, la giovane gli rivolse una riverenza e indietreggiò tra la gente che li circondava. Mai per un attimo, il sorriso sparì dal suo viso.

 

 

Quando quella sera, durante la festa in onore di Mablung e Beleg, Thranduil rivide la giovane tra gli invitati, non esitò a lasciare i suoi amici e ad avvicinarla. Salvo sentirli alle sue calcagna, curiosi come delle faine e altrettanto poco rumorosi.

«Credevo non ci fosse nulla da festeggiare, scribacchina».

La giovane sollevò lo sguardo dal tavolo degli assaggini e brillava divertimento nelle sue iridi grigie, finché non spostò lo sguardo sulle persone alle sue spalle. Il suo viso si trasformò: se prima era stato spigoloso ma ammorbidito da un’espressione serena, ora divenne duro, come se una maschera fosse calata sulla sua faccia.

«Oh, sei di nuovo tu, l’idiota col desiderio di morte» disse la giovane, posando nel piatto un paio di stuzzichini di pasta sfoglia e condimenti assortiti. «Credevo fossi corso a combattere il Signore Oscuro da solo, per dimostrare ai Golodhrim quanto sono incapaci».

Dalle spalle di Thranduil, provennero dei risolini e lui si voltò per fulminare con lo sguardo i suoi amici. Begli amici, che ridevano delle sue disgrazie! Non avrebbero dovuto seguirlo, tanto per cominciare.

Thranduil mosse un passo più vicino alla giovane, così vicino che se si fosse mosso avrebbe sfiorato il piatto che lei aveva in mano.

«Sicura di voler mangiare il cibo offerto per la morte di tanti dei tuoi amici Goelydh?»

L’espressione della giovane non cambiò e lei versò nel piatto un misto di salsine e cereali con un cucchiaio.

«Sei così sciocco da scambiare il buonsenso con la simpatia».

«Oh, illuminami! Fa’ scendere su di me la luce della tua saggezza». Thranduil ghignò. «Magari dovrei farti arrivare un telaio parlante».

I suoi amici ridacchiarono ancora.

«Ti suggerisco anche un forno parlante, che ne dici? Potrei dividere le mie giornate tra il telaio e la cottura del pane e non dovrei, così, avere a che fare con gli idioti che camminano per queste aule».

La giovane posò uno dei mestoli nel suo vassoio e proseguì lungo il tavolo, scorrendo i piatti con gli occhi. Thranduil la seguì.

«Penso tu ti creda più saggia di quello che sei. Dovresti passare meno tempo sulle scartoffie, almeno guarderesti il mondo con i tuoi occhi e non attraverso l’inchiostro di qualcun altro».

Alle risate dei suoi amici, la giovane si fermò di scatto e si voltò ad affrontarlo di petto, la mano col piatto spostata verso l’esterno.

«E io credo tu dovresti evitare di portarti dietro il corteo di ghiandaie. Se non altro, mi fanno capire il tuo desiderio di morte».

E con quelle parole, seguite dai risolini dei suoi amici, la giovane gli diede le spalle e proseguì fino al fondo del tavolo, per prendere posate e un bicchiere e si dileguò tra la folla. Di nuovo.

Thranduil si girò verso i suoi amici che ridevano ancora. «Piantatela!»

Rivorn gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli tirò una pacca sul petto. «Suvvia, Thranduil, hai dato spettacolo ed è stato _glorioso_. A quando la prossima esibizione?»

Thranduil ghignò. «Appena quella maestrina si fa rivedere. Ma la prossima volta dovrete darmi un piccolo contributo come ringraziamento per lo spasso».

Gli altri risero, tra i “Sì, come no” e gli apprezzamenti poco galanti verso la giovane.

«La figlia di Tirdegil ha capito male a mettersi contro di noi» ridacchiò Taenor.

Thranduil lo guardò. «Chi, scusa?»

«Ma sai almeno con chi hai parlato?» disse Taenor. «Quella era Arodel, la figlia di Tirdegil. Con un nome così, non è sorprendente che si dia tante arie».

Le risate questa volta erano molto più denigranti delle precedenti. _La Nobile._ Era un nome così arrogante per la figlia di uno scrivano.

Eppure, Thranduil sentì fastidio per quelle risate dei suoi amici. Era una sensazione strana. Come se, deridendo lei, stessero deridendo anche lui che si era messo a discutere con una giovane al di sotto del suo rango. E quello gli dava fastidio, perché cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Tacere e lasciarla nelle sue convinzioni sbagliate?

Thranduil rise con gli altri, ma presto il vino ebbe un sapore diverso, quasi amaro, e quando sollevò lo sguardo oltre la spalla di Maenir incontrò gli occhi di Oropher.

Suo padre non era contento per qualcosa.

E Thranduil temeva di sapere _cosa_.

 

 

Passarono molti giorni e Thranduil non vide traccia di Arodel a corte, quasi fosse stata un sogno dovuto al vino. Eppure sapeva di non essersela sognata, perché i suoi amici si divertivano ancora a scimmiottare i loro scambi di battute, e non poteva dimenticare il discorso che gli aveva fatto suo padre il mattino dopo la festa.

«Non posso accettare che tu manchi di rispetto alle figlie dei collaboratori del Re. Se il Re reputa i loro servigi e la loro compagnia degni di lui, chi sei tu per pensare il contrario?» aveva detto Oropher, seduto alla sua scrivania, le dita intrecciate davanti a sé sui fogli. «Che cosa ti ha fatto quella ragazza, che sei dovuto andare ad attaccarla con quel branco di imbecilli dei tuoi amici?»

Thranduil aveva gonfiato il petto e sollevato il mento. «Ha deriso i festeggiamenti, e ha detto che se avessimo mandato il nostro esercito, invece di due soli soldati, ora le Mille Caverne sarebbero piene di pianti».

Oropher si era lasciato andare contro la sedia, un sopracciglio inarcato. «Siccome ha un’opinione diversa dalla tua, hai reputato corretto deriderla e attaccarla per questo».

«La mia non è un’opinione, é la verità. Il nostro esercito avrebbe potuto virare le sorti della guerra a favore dell’alleanza».

«Un giorno ti renderai conto che la verità non è nella tua mente, ma solo in quella dell’Uno». Oropher gli aveva indicato la porta con un gesto della mano. «Nel frattempo, non importunare più la figlia di Tirdegil o sarò costretto a porgere le mie scuse pubbliche a suo padre. A quel punto, non troverai tanto divertente avere intorno quei tuoi amici».

Thranduil non aveva dato molto peso alle parole di Oropher, ma mentre la cercava tra i cortigiani, gli capitava di incontrare lo sguardo duro di suo padre e tornava a occuparsi di altro.

Quel che lo sconvolse di più fu rendersi conto che non faceva altro che _cercarla_. Per desiderio di rivalsa, di farle capire che lui aveva ragione e i suoi ragionamenti disfattisti erano un male, forse? Non ne era più certo. Non poteva però negare di volerla rivedere.

Infine, quando la incontrò di nuovo, i festeggiamenti erano diventati un’eco lontana nella vita di palazzo, ma non lo era il ricordo del loro scambio di parole. Almeno, non nella mente di Thranduil.

Perciò, quando la vide guardare tra le colonne di uno dei camminamenti che si affacciava sulla grande sala dei banchetti, Thranduil si diresse dritto verso di lei, le parole che gli aveva detto fresche nelle orecchie.

«Ti sei rintanata da qualche parte a leccarti le ferite?»

La giovane, _Arodel_ , si voltò a guardarlo e non si mosse, mentre lui si fermava di fianco a lei e poggiava un gomito al davanzale.

«Non so di cosa tu parli» fu la risposta di Arodel.

Thranduil ridacchiò e si sporse verso di lei. «Sei fuggita dalla festa e non ti sei fatta rivedere fino a oggi. Permettimi di trarre le mie conclusioni».

Arodel gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco. «Se non mi hai vista, è perché non mi hai voluto vedere. Io sono sempre stata qui». Tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo nel salone sotto di loro e aggiunse, in tono sommesso: «Per ora».

Thranduil strinse gli occhi. «Cosa vuol dire che _per ora_ sei qui? Dove intendi andare?»

«Non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarti».

Thranduil si raddrizzò e sollevò il mento. «Non ti costa nulla rispondermi».

«Oh, così potrai andare a dire ai tuoi amici che sono fuggita dopo il nostro terzo incontro».

Anche lei aveva contato quante volte si erano visti.

«Che problemi hai con i miei amici? Puoi pure prendertela con me, dopotutto sono stato io a parlarti, ma loro hanno deriso anche me».

Arodel girò la testa per guardarlo sottecchi. «Il problema dei tuoi amici è che Taenor passa troppo tempo a cercare di entrare nella cerchia di Saeros e sta adottando le stesse acconciature e decorazioni che quel gruppo adora. E Maenir ama disturbare la servitù durante il suo lavoro, per poi riferire le sue trovate a Rivorn che mette in giro racconti molto ricamati e imbelliti. Ecco qual è il mio problema con i tuoi amici».

Thranduil non poteva accettare che questa giovane, che a malapena aveva visto il sorgere del Sole e della Luna e aveva vissuto l’arrivo dei Golodhrim, criticasse i suoi amici. Come se non fossero degni di lui.

Per quanto Oropher stesso li avesse chiamati degli _imbecilli_. Ma suo padre poteva, Arodel no.

«Potrei dire che sei fuggita anche senza avere una tua risposta, se è questo che temi».

«L’ho tenuto in conto» disse lei. «Fa’ ciò che ti farà sentire meglio».

Con quelle parole, Arodel gli diede le spalle e fece per allontanarsi. Ma Thranduil le afferrò un braccio e la voltò verso di sé, per scrutarla in viso con le sopracciglia aggrottate. L’aveva avvicinata fin troppo, ancora un passo e sarebbe stata contro di lui, e fu un’altra sorpresa rendersi conto di _quanto_ la cosa lo attirasse. Poteva sentire il suo odore da così vicino, era l’odore fresco del finocchio selvatico e fruttato delle bacche che crescevano intorno all’ingresso del Menegroth.

«Dove andrai?» le chiese. «Non ti avrò davvero cacciata di qui con le mie parole?»

Arodel lo fissò, il viso immobile, duro come quando aveva visto i suoi amici avvicinarsi, la sera della festa.

«Non ti dai forse troppa importanza? Non pensi che ci possano essere altri motivi al di fuori di te per portare me e mio padre fuori dal Doriath?»

Thranduil lasciò il braccio di Arodel, come bruciato.

«Non c’é troppa morte e distruzione fuori da qui per farvi uscire?»

«Oh, tu. Tu che parli di gesta nobili e morti gloriose per il regno, ti aspetti poi che chi vi abita vi stia rinchiuso, nonostante la sua occupazione lo porti spesso al di fuori della Cintura. Sei mai stato fuori, Thranduil? Hai mai viaggiato tra le bande di Orchi in fuga e i banditi degli Uomini?»

Thranduil scosse la testa.

«Non ti consiglio di provarci. Non lo consiglierei a nessuno. Ma i funzionari di corte vanno dove c’è bisogno di loro, mentre tu e i tuoi amici vi divertite a deridere chi non è come voi».

Arodel indietreggiò di un passo e si raddrizzò le maniche dell’abito.

«Non c’è una sola meta per il nostro viaggio» disse lei e indietreggiò di un altro passo. «Non c’è una data di ritorno. Dobbiamo inviare rapporti al Re e alla Regina sui territori che ci circondano, su cosa sta succedendo. Forse, se ci sarà concesso, andremo a Tol Galen».

Thranduil mosse un passo verso di lei e le prese una mano. Portò le nocche alle labbra, senza riscontrare alcuna resistenza nel braccio di Arodel. Incontrò il suo sguardo, la bocca ancora contro la sua pelle.

«Buon viaggio, Arodel».

Poi la lasciò andare, senza distogliere gli occhi da lei finché non sparì nella svolta di un altro corridoio.

E, quando giunse la rovina del Doriath, di Arodel non ci fu alcuna traccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi con un nuovo parto, in tre parti questa volta.  
> Volevo scrivere questa storia da quando, nella correzione de Il Portale, ho sistemato gli accenni ad Arodel. Avevo le scene tutte belle in mente, andavano solo scritte e l’ho fatto appena ho potuto!
> 
> Comunque, piccole note tecniche:
> 
>   * nonostante non mi piaccia usare termini elfici nel mezzo dell’italiano, preferisco elleth a Elfa e non mi andava di usare donna. Perciò, elleth, ellon, edhil… ci potrebbero essere quando necessario, perché se ho usato elleth, mi sembrerebbe strano non usare anche le altre “declinazioni” del termine. Sarà una pippa mia, ma la mia testa è piena di pippe mentali di questo tipo. Scusatemi.
>   * Goelydh e Golodhrim sono i Noldor (Golodh al singolare, per i prossimi capitoli, forse) in Sindarin, per quanto il termine fosse fastidioso per le orecchie delicate dei Noldor e quindi alla fine non veniva usato dai loro “amici”, solo da chi li disprezzava (okay, mi sembra di star spiegando il superfluo, sorry). Immagino che non fosse solo Thingol a usare questo termine, ma tutti gli abitanti del Doriath, quindi mi sembrava sensato usarlo in questa fase storica, in cui l’inimicizia era nella sua fase più “forte”.
> Per il resto, ammetto che mi piace scrivere Oropher modalità padre e Thranduil e Arodel da giovani mi fanno tenerezza e voglio prendere le loro teste e farle sbattere l’una contro l’altra, ma vabbè! Ci vediamo la prossima settimana e torno con i miei aggiornamenti di mercoledì. Grazie per aver letto e alla prossima! Kan



	2. Dialogo II.

Oropher entrò nella stanza di Thranduil e si fermò di fianco al letto, le braccia conserte. Thranduil piegò la tunica e la infilò nella sacca.

«Sai combattere, sai tenerti in vita» disse suo padre, «ma credi che questo importi di fronte a un drago?»

Non voleva sentire quei discorsi. Erano ridicoli. Tutte quelle preoccupazioni li avevano fatti restare tra i Laegrim, mentre Dior Eluchíl ristabiliva il loro regno e veniva massacrato per quel gioiello maledetto. Allora aveva ascoltato la cautela di Oropher, ora era troppo tardi.

Oropher strappò la sacca dalle mani di Thranduil e lui si raddrizzò, guardandolo con gli occhi stretti.

«Non posso stare qui ad aspettare che chi ha distrutto il Menegroth ci liberi dal Morgoth» disse Thranduil, le mani strette in pugno. «Saremo noi superstiti del Doriath a liberare le nostre terre da _tutti_ i loro invasori!»

Oropher scosse la testa. «Credi che qualcuno ricorderà le tue _gesta_?»

«Se non sarà sconfitto il Morgoth, nessuno ricorderà le gesta di nessuno».

«Thranduil–».

Lui sollevò una mano e, per sua sorpresa, Oropher non proseguì.

«Ho fatto la mia scelta. Ti ho seguito fino a oggi, anche quando hai compiuto scelte che andavano contro le mie idee, ma la mia vita non è migliorata per questo. Voglio compiere le mie scelte, ora, e questa è solo la prima».

Oropher gettò la sacca sul letto. «E potrebbe essere l’ultima» disse e lasciò la stanza.

 

 

«Tuo padre è preoccupato».

Thranduil grugnì, senza smettere di lucidare la spada. Era troppo tempo che non la usava, ma era abbastanza carica di ricordi da rendergli difficile tenerla in mano senza che la mente tornasse all’ultima volta che l’aveva impugnata.

Himeleth sedette al suo fianco e si drappeggiò la gonna intorno alle gambe, bloccando qualsiasi ricordo con la sua sola presenza.

«Non vuole obbligarti a seguire la sua strada, ma vuole che tu capisca il perché delle sue scelte».

Thranduil posò la spada sulle ginocchia e guardò sua madre. «Capisco il perché delle sue scelte e non lo condivido. È arrivato il momento di farmi provare la _mia_ strada».

Himeleth sospirò. «Non devi fare l’esatto opposto di quello che facciamo noi per dimostrarci che sai fare le tue scelte».

«Madre» la pregò Thranduil. Almeno _lei_ doveva capirlo meglio di _Oropher_! «Sono secoli che voglio combattere per il mio regno e non ho mai agito su questo mio desiderio, perché avevo rispetto per le idee di mio padre e, fino a quel momento, mi sembrava che avesse ragione».

Poi era arrivata Arodel, con i suoi commenti tragici, e gli aveva fatto vedere le scelte di Oropher sotto un altro punto di vista. Non erano state quelle le intenzioni di Arodel, ma era con lei che Thranduil si era reso conto di quali erano davvero le sue aspirazioni.

Arodel non c’era più nella sua vita, chissà dov’era, ma Thranduil non aveva dimenticato il loro scambio di opinioni. Né l’espressione che aveva avuto quando gli aveva parlato del mondo al di fuori del Doriath. Ora Thranduil aveva visto quel mondo ed era intenzionato a renderlo più sicuro per quelli come Arodel e mastro Tirdegil, che viaggiavano per sopravvivere, ma col timore di morire.

«Ora voglio provare a fare quello che, dentro di me, sembra più giusto. Non sono l’unico a pensarla così, ci sono altri del Doriath che vogliono dare il loro contributo».

Himeleth chinò il capo in avanti, lasciando cadere i capelli intorno al viso, e Thranduil riprese a lucidare la spada. Non avrebbe cambiato idea. Ci aveva messo troppo tempo a decidere cosa fare e questa sarebbe stata l’ultima occasione per agire su quelle decisioni. Dopo di che, ci sarebbe stata la pace o la tenebra.

«Ricordi quando eri bambino?»

«Madre, non è il momento per i ricordi d’infanzia».

Himeleth sollevò la testa e lo guardò. «Ricordi quando l’unica luce era quella delle stelle? Quando la Cintura non esisteva?»

«Eravamo in pace» disse Thranduil.

«Non eravamo in pace, tesoro. Le creature del Morgoth infestavano le nostre terre anche prima dell’arrivo dei Golodhrim, non eravamo in pace. Non siamo mai stati in pace».

Thranduil le rivolse lo sguardo. «Nemmeno alle Acque del Risveglio?»

Himeleth scosse la testa. «Men che meno lì, per quanto mi basi solo sui racconti dei miei genitori. Ma se loro avevano deciso di partire, posso credere che non venissero da un luogo pacifico».

«Non poteva esserci guerra, lì. Non avevate nemici da combattere».

«Per esserci pace non deve esserci una guerra, secondo te?»

Thranduil guardò la lama della spada.

«La pace è lo spazio tra guerre o è l’assenza di pericoli?»

Thranduil non sapeva rispondere a quella domanda. Non era certo che la risposta fosse solo una di quelle proposte da Himeleth. Ma gli sfuggivano le parole e trattenne un sorriso. Era certo che quella maestrina di Arodel avrebbe avuto una risposta. Sollevò la testa e guardò Himeleth negli occhi.

«Madre, come posso scoprirlo, se non andando in guerra?»

 

 

Il punto di ritrovo era a un altro giorno di marcia e Thranduil fremeva per incontrare gli altri soldati del Doriath. C’erano veterani a guidarli, gli aveva scritto Rivorn, e ci sarebbero stati molti di quei giovani con cui era cresciuto, che aveva visto crescere, con cui aveva condiviso la gloria del Menegroth.

Thranduil era certo che lì non avrebbe trovato Arodel. Non poteva vedercela a combattere e nemmeno ad assistere l’esercito. Sarebbe stata utile solo a distruggere il morale delle truppe e Thranduil rise a quel pensiero.

Si addentrò nella Taur-im-Duinath, giusto il necessario per trovare un luogo in cui accamparsi e passare la notte al riparo dai pericoli della strada. Quella foresta si rifiutava di ospitare abitanti elfici per troppo tempo, ecco per qualche Abar coraggioso, e riusciva a tenere lontano anche gli Orchi. Era l’ultimo luogo sicuro prima della desolazione del Beleriand sotto il dominio del Morgoth.

C’era un odore familiare nell’aria, di fuoco e cibo elfico. I resti di qualche accampamento abbandonato o c’era qualcun altro?

Che fossero altri Doriathrim?

Thranduil seguì l’odore, finché non divenne più forte e più certo. La foresta si fece troppo buia persino per i suoi occhi e dovette affidarsi solo al naso e alle orecchie.

L’odore si fece forte e chiaro e Thranduil andò avanti, certo che avrebbe compiuto un altro passo e ne avrebbe trovato la fonte. Ma l’odore iniziò a indebolirsi di nuovo e Thranduil tornò indietro.

Solo allora si accorse che c’era qualcosa tra gli arbusti e tastò con il fondo della lancia.

Qualcosa, del _tessuto_ , fece resistenza.

_Eccolo_.

Thranduil batté il fondo della lancia al tessuto.

«Avete del cibo e un luogo per riposare da offrire a un viaggiatore?»

Nell’oscurità si aprì uno spicchio di luce e comparve un viso femminile, i capelli biondi legati in una treccia spettinata dietro la testa, gli occhi sgranati.

«Arodel?»

L’unica risposta che Thranduil ricevette fu di essere afferrato dalla tunica e strattonato verso il basso e nella tenda. Perché di una tenda si trattava, illuminata all’interno da una lampada posata a terra, al centro, sotto una parte reticolata del tessuto. Eppure non era passata nessuna luce all’esterno. Thranduil non aveva mai visto nulla di simile e, in ginocchio per non battere la testa, si guardò intorno.

C’erano due coperte piegate in un angolo, vicino a due stuoie e due sacche gonfie. In un vassoio vicino alla lampada, c’era della carne secca, con del pane scuro e due tortine di verdure e funghi, di una rimaneva la metà, l’altra era ancora avvolta nelle foglie. Anche il cibo era per due persone. Eppure Arodel era sola. Chi altro ci sarebbe dovuto essere con lei?

«Cosa ci fai qui?» gli chiese Arodel, lisciando le pieghe del vestito.

Thranduil si ricompose e si mise a sedere, gambe incrociante, di fronte a lei.

«Ero in viaggio».

Arodel guardò la lancia, abbandonata a terra vicino all’ingresso e la spada al fianco. Thranduil sollevò il mento. Non doveva giustificarsi con nessuno, tantomeno con _lei_.

« _Tu_ cosa ci fai qui, invece?» le chiese.

Arodel prese in mano la tortina morsa e inarcò le sopracciglia. «Sono in viaggio».

Thranduil si tolse la sacca a tracolla e la posò di fianco a sé. Era strano rincontrare Arodel, erano anni che non la vedeva ma gli sembrava che non fosse passato un giorno. Eppure c’era qualcosa di diverso in lei, e sono si trattava solo degli abiti ancora più modesti e della pettinatura disordinata di chi non vedeva uno specchio da giorni.

Arodel lo sorprese a fissarla e lui frugò nella sacca per la sua cena. C’era carne secca anche per lui e _lembas_ , che Himeleth gli aveva preparato in grande quantità.

«Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?» gli chiese Arodel.

Thranduil estrasse l’involto con cibo e se lo posò sulla tunica, tra le gambe incrociate.

«Vedo che sei attrezzato» commentò lei e mise in bocca l’ultimo morso di tortina.

«Ti ringrazio lo stesso» le disse e sorrise. «Non avrei tolto il cibo a te e... Chi ti accompagna? Tuo marito?»

«No, mio figlio».

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi e Arodel scoppiò a ridere.

«Mi prendi in giro?»

Arodel piegò le foglie in cui era stata avvolta la tortina e smise di ridere. Le sue labbra erano sottili e rosee, come le guance dopo la risata.

«Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia. Non ho resistito».

Thranduil addentò un pezzo di carne secca e la guardò con gli occhi ridotti a una fessura.

Lei emise un verso nasale e prese un pezzo di pane. «Viaggio con mio padre, come sempre da quando siamo rimasti solo noi due».

Thranduil masticò la carne, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Arodel. Era così tranquilla, che sembrava quasi che non gli avesse appena detto di aver perso il resto della famiglia. Oltre a sua madre, chi altro aveva perso? Thranduil non ebbe il cuore di chiederglielo.

«E dov’è ora Mastro Tirdegil?»

Arodel sorrise appena, «È fuori» disse e si lanciò in bocca una pallina di mollica.

Thranduil diede un altro morso alla carne, aspettandosi altro, ma Arodel continuò a mangiare mollica. Perché faceva la vaga? Non le stava chiedendo niente che fosse un segreto del regno. Non esisteva neppure più un regno per cui mantenere segreti!

«Abbiamo incontrato altri come te, in viaggio verso Nord, dove infuria la tenebra» disse Arodel. «E mi rendo conto che mi aspettavo che ci andassi pure tu».

Thranduil strinse gli occhi, mentre Arodel staccava un pezzo di crosta di pane e lo masticava senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Si sentiva stupido, non per quello che lei aveva detto, ma perché, avendola davanti, si stava accorgendo di come avesse sperato di rivederla ogni volta che gli era capitato di incontrare altri della sua gente.

Non che riuscisse a mettere da parte l’irritazione per questo.

«Hai visto giusto» disse Thranduil. «Ho intenzione di combattere per il Doriath, questa volta. Potrebbe essere l’ultima e voglio fare la differenza».

Arodel distolse lo sguardo.

Thranduil ghignò. «Sei preoccupata per me?»

Arodel gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Sto cercando di convincermi che insultarti non sia una buona idea».

Thranduil scoppiò a ridere e le tirò un buffetto.

«Perché vuoi tanto andare a morire? Sei riuscito a fuggire da entrambe le distruzioni del Doriath e non ti basta».

«Sono fuggito solo da una distruzione» disse Thranduil. Non aveva più tanta voglia di ridere. «La seconda volta non eravamo neppure tornati nel nostro regn. Mio padre ha preferito restare nascosto e non far nulla, quando il sostegno che avrebbe potuto portare a Dior Eluchíl sarebbe stato sufficiente per non dare strane idee a quei Goelydh».

Arodel corrugò la fronte. «Quale altro sostegno avrebbe potuto portare? Non avete un esercito, o è cambiato qualcosa?»

«Ci sono altri del Doriath con noi e ce ne sono altri per l’Ossiriand e nell’Arvenien, già prima che si stabilisse lì Dama Elwing. Avremmo potuto fare _qualcosa_ ».

«Perché non sei partito tu, da solo, come hai fatto ora?»

Thranduil abbassò lo sguardo sulla carne secca tra le mani. Si era maledetto più volte per non aver preso quella decisione, per aver seguito alla cieca suo padre, anche quando il suo cuore gli diceva il contrario. Ma non aveva risentito subito di quella scelta, aveva contato sulle buone notizie e sulla speranza che Oropher cambiasse idea. Non c’era stato il tempo di pensare a una partenza, perché erano arrivati i Faenoriani con le loro pretese. Come se, per quel gioiello, la Terra di Mezzo non avesse perso la sua creatura più bella e preziosa, come se il Doriath non avesse perso il suo Re e la sua Regina per lo stesso motivo.

«Perché ho rifiutato di prendere mie decisioni. Mi sono fidato del giudizio di mio padre e ho sbagliato. Ma ho imparato da quell’errore» disse Thranduil e incontrò lo sguardo di Arodel.

«Non avreste potuto fare niente in qualsiasi caso, lo sai questo? Il Doriath senza Melian non potrà mai risorgere ed essere sicuro».

Thranduil chiuse gli occhi e annuì. Anche se gli costò parecchio. Ma non valeva la pena di dirle di no, quando sapevano entrambi che lei aveva ragione.

«E ora stai andando a combattere per un regno che non esiste e che non esisterà più» disse Arodel. «Moriresti per la gloria passata».

«Ma se non lo facessi e la tenebra vincesse, sarò colpevole di non aver fatto la mia parte».

Arodel si rigirò la crosta di pane tra le dita.

Thranduil avrebbe voluto dirle qualcos’altro, qualcosa che le potesse togliere quell’espressione triste dal viso. E fu allora che capì cosa c’era di diverso in Arodel: la prima volta che l’aveva vista, era stata sicura di quello che diceva, per quanto fosse tragica e pessimistica a livelli inverosimili. Ora era rassegnata, spenta, come se la realtà avesse superato le sue aspettative già pessime. Thranduil le prese una mano. Lei incontrò il suo sguardo e lui le sorrise.

«Non è ancora giunta la Dagor Dagorath, non andrei a morire per nulla, no?»

Arodel sbuffò e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, quando l’ingresso della tenda si aprì.

«Questa volta le trappole hanno funzionato!» esclamò l’ _ellon_ che entrò in ginocchio. I capelli erano dello stesso biondo di quelli di Arodel e i lineamenti erano molto simili, più marcati di quelli di lei e segnati da linee sottili intorno agli occhi e alla bocca.

Quello era Tirdegil e Thranduil ritrasse di scatto la mano da quella di Arodel.

Tirdegil si fermò e guardò Thranduil, sbattendo le palpebre con le sopracciglia inarcate. In una mano aveva due lepri e alla cintura della tunica aveva appesa una piccola sacca e infilato un pugnale dal manico lucido dall’uso.

«Arin, hai ospiti?»

Arodel batté le mani per liberarle dalle briciole. «Lui è Thranduil, figlio di Oropher».

«Mastro Tirdegil» lo salutò Thranduil con un cenno del capo.

Tirdegil lasciò cadere la tenda d’ingresso e sorrise. «Il figlio di Himeleth».

«Conosci mia madre?» Domanda stupida: chiunque conosceva sua madre. Era una delle compagne di Melian, e una delle Ivonwin, nessuno a corte poteva dire di non sapere chi fosse.

«È stata molto gentile con mia moglie, prima che le più grandi dame di corte richiedessero i suoi abiti».

Thranduil si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Forse ricordava, in modo vago, una sarta con cui sua madre passava lunghe ore ad ammirare tessuti e modelli, ma non si era interessato molto, a quei tempi era stato un ragazzino.

Tirdegil sedette a gambe incrociate e posò di fianco a sé le lepri. «E ora dove stai andando di bello?»

«A combattere con gli altri Figli del Doriath» disse Arodel.

Tirdegil guardò la figlia e poi Thranduil.

«Non avrei mai creduto di essere felice di vedere giovani andare a combattere» disse Tirdegil e un sorriso comparve sul suo volto, «ma vedo in te la volontà di fare il possibile non solo per il nostro regno che non c’è più, ma anche per gli altri popoli. Sono certo che Elu Thingol e Melian sarebbero orgogliosi di voi».

Thranduil rimase immobile, pietrificato. Si era aspettato parole di rimprovero, si era aspettato qualche commento sulla sua intelligenza, si sarebbe aspettato tutto tranne _quello_. Sentiva le guance bruciare e deglutì a fatica.

Qualcuno che poteva capirlo. Qualcuno che potesse capire cosa avesse spinto lui e altri a prendere quella decisione. Erano sopravvissuti alla rovina, ma questo non era servito a fermarla. La tenebra non aveva rallentato la sua avanzata perché c’era chi le era sopravvissuto.

Thranduil lanciò un’occhiata in direzione di Arodel e la vide immobile e impassibile, come se la cosa non la toccasse. Il che non era affatto vero, lui lo sapeva, lui aveva sentito la passione con cui si era opposta all’andare in guerra.

«Ti ringrazio, mastro Tirdegil» disse Thranduil, con un cenno del capo.

Tirdegil sorrise e Thranduil si rese conto di non aver mai visto sua figlia sorridere, non davvero. E Arodel non sorrise quella sera, neppure quando lui regalò loro un po’ del _lembas_ in eccesso, neppure quando Thranduil dormì nella tenda con loro, e Tirdegil si mise tra lui e Arodel con una battuta.

Thranduil non aveva mai visto il sorriso di Arodel e forse non l’avrebbe mai visto.

Per qualche ragione, questa rivelazione lo fece addormentare col cuore pesante.

 

 

Il mattino dopo, fecero colazione e uscirono dalla tenda. Anche di giorno, era ben mimetizzata nel sottobosco e Thranduil sapeva di esser stato fortunato a trovarla. Dormire in compagnia per una notte si era rivelato un balsamo per il suo umore, per quanto Arodel si fosse allontanata, come la timida e modesta _elleth_ che non era.

Quella freddezza lo turbava, non era così che voleva ricordarla, non ora che stava andando a combattere, forse addirittura incontro alla morte. Thranduil slegò dall’albero una delle corde che teneva su la tenda e Tirdegil gli tirò una pacca sulla mano e gli fece segno di togliersi.

«Non ti preoccupare, posso sbrigare da solo questa parte» gli disse, e non c’era traccia di scortesia nei suoi modi né nella sua voce.

Thranduil lasciò la corda nelle mani di Tirdegil.

«Dove siete diretti?» gli chiese, scostandosi di lato.

Tirdegil arrotolò la corda avvolgendola dal palmo al gomito e indietreggiò verso la tenda.

«In un posto sicuro, lontano dai combattimenti» disse Tirdegil. «Avevamo pensato alle Bocche del Sirion, ma la gente stava facendo i bagagli e fuggendo. Non ci sono nemmeno più barche per l’Ovest, nei porti dell’Arvenien».

Arodel sbatté il tappeto che era stato disteso sul fondo della tenda e lo arrotolò, il tutto dandogli le spalle.

«Potreste raggiungere i Laegrim. I miei genitori sono lì e così altri del Doriath».

Tirdegil avvolse l’ultimo pezzo di corda intorno a quella arrotolata e la lasciò sull’angolo afflosciato della tenda. «I Laegrim sono ancora lì? Non abbiamo avuto a che fare con loro dalla morte di Dama Lúthien».

«Sono ancora lì, in numero minore a loro dire, e più schivi col passare degli anni, ma sono lì. Abbiamo cercato di migliorare le loro armi, ma sono molto attaccati alle tradizioni». Thranduil si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Oropher sembrava affascinato dalle tradizioni dei Laegrim, il che non era utile a farli migliorare.

« _Arin!_ » chiamò Tirdegil e Arodel si voltò a guardarlo. «Che ne dici se andiamo dai Laegrim?»

«Per me va bene» disse lei e chiuse la sacca.

Tirdegil sorrise a Thranduil. «Ecco dove siamo diretti, allora».

Thranduil ricambiò il sorriso di Tirdegil e portò una mano al cuore e gli rivolse un saluto.

«Che le stelle brillino sul vostro cammino, mastro Tirdegil».

Tirdegil ricambiò il saluto e aggiunse: «Spero di rincontrarti nell’Ossiriand, in tempi più favorevoli».

Lo sperava anche Thranduil. Prese la sacca, la mise di traverso dietro la schiena e si avvicinò ad Arodel. Non sapeva cosa dirle e aprì lo stesso la bocca per parlarle, ma lei gli afferrò un braccio e lo guidò verso gli alberi.

«Lo accompagno fino al limite della foresta» disse Arodel al padre.

Tirdegil salutò con la mano e un sorriso, per nulla turbato. Thranduil lo era, invece, perché dopo tutta la distanza che Arodel aveva messo tra loro dal ritorno di suo padre nella tenda, non si sarebbe mai aspettato un gesto simile. Voleva insultarlo? Voleva provare a fargli cambiare idea lontano dalle orecchie di Tirdegil? Chissà come aveva preso le sue parole della sera prima.

Quando furono lontani dall’accampamento, Arodel rallentò il passo e gli lasciò il braccio.

«Devi proprio andare a farti ammazzare?»

Thranduil scosse la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso. Non aveva avuto lui stesso pensieri simili, poco prima?

«La fiducia che hai in me è commovente».

Arodel si girò verso di lui e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

«Non è una questione di fiducia _in te_ , è un questione di chi stai andando a combattere–».

«Pregherai per me?»

Arodel si fermò con la bocca mezza aperta e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Certo che lo farò» disse lei, con tono così oltraggiato che Thranduil sorrise, «non voglio che tu finisca tra le fauci di qualche drago o impalato da qualche–».

Thranduil chinò la testa all’altezza della sua e premette le labbra contro quelle di Arodel. Non la strinse a sé, non si spinse oltre, avrebbe lasciato decidere a lei cosa ne sarebbe stato. Con un sospiro, Arodel lo afferrò per le braccia e lo tirò a sé e aprì la bocca alla sua, tremando per il nervosismo o l’emozione, Thranduil non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Quel che sapeva è che si sentiva vivo come mai prima, pieno di energia e pronto a combattere e a vincere.

Thranduil avvolse le braccia intorno ad Arodel e la baciò, come se fosse l’ultima volta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci con la seconda parte, che fa un grosso salto temporale.  
> Vi lascio immaginare quale sia stata l’ultima volta in cui Thranduil ha impugnato la spada, mentre la prima è stata probabilmente durante l’addestramento, visto che, secondo i miei headcanon, durante la Prima Battaglia del Beleriand era piccolo e carino e dotato di spada di legno, al massimo.  
> Per il resto, in questo capitolo possiamo conoscere il padre di Arodel, che ho adorato scrivere e che deve il nome alla collaborazione con tyelemmaiwe (e anche con melianar per il nomignolo adorabile di Arodel, awww).
> 
> Le uniche note che ho da aggiungere:
> 
>   * la prima è qualcosa che, in realtà, ho detto spesso nelle risposte alle recensioni ma mai “in pubblico”: nonostante Tolkien dica che non ci siano racconti sulla Guerra d’Ira perché gli unici a parteciparvi furono gli Elfi di Aman, penso che all’inizio ci fossero comunque eserciti “indipendenti”, diciamo così, che sono andati a combattere contro Morgoth – per quanto ormai gli Elfi della Terra di Mezzo dovessero essere stanchi e forse erano anche un po’ arretrati rispetto agli avanzamenti “tecnologici” che aveva fatto Morgoth in quegli anni (??? cioè, lui se ne stava bello chiuso ad Angband, però il Beleriand era come un gran casino, mado’). La situazione doveva essere davvero disperata, anzi, lo era – come dimostra il viaggio di Eärendil –, e in una situazione disperata dubito che chi può non tenti il tutto per tutto. Così come ho immaginato abbiano fatto alcuni superstiti del Doriath e altri (si vedano i Noldor feriti nella prima parte di Sulla soglia della notte).
>   * la seconda, una riflessione: ho accennato in altre storie a Himeleth come una delle “dame da compagnia” di Melian e siccome Melian aveva scorte di lembas (ne dà a Túrin), ho pensato che lei dovesse aver portato nel Doriath la ricetta e il grano utilizzato. E così, ho pensato anche che le sue dame da compagnia potrebbero essere delle Ivonwin, altrimenti perché esiste la traduzione Sindarin del nome? (okay, potrebbero averlo tradotto i vari sapienti). Sono tutte supposizioni fondate su quegli accenni che fa Tolkien, ma non potevo fare altro e non c’era nulla che dicesse il contrario. Poi, vabbè, l’idea di Himeleth che corrompe i Laegrim a darle un pezzo di terra per coltivare il grano per il lembas e ne prepara allegramente per il figlio che parte era troppo divertente, LOL!
> Okay, credo di aver detto tutto quello che dovevo dire. Grazie a chi ha letto e recensito e ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), col capitolo finale! Kan



	3. Dialogo III.

Thranduil aprì gli occhi su un viso familiare.

Non proprio familiare, ma era stato l’unico viso che aveva visto quando era stato ritrovato sul campo di battaglia. Era maschile, non aveva dubbi su questo, ma era _strano_. Gli occhi brillavano dall’interno, i capelli erano raccolti in trecce, con piccole sfere di legno e lacci di cuoio nel mezzo, legate poi dietro la nuca in una coda. Quel che lo rendeva più strano era la statura: era seduto, ma Thranduil non aveva dubbi che, se si fosse messo in piedi, sarebbe arrivato con lo stomaco alla testa del guaritore biondo e luminoso al suo fianco.

_Come ti senti?_ , gli chiese una voce nella sua mente. Non era Sindarin, né suonava come la lingua dei Golodhrim, ma era comprensibile.

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi e lo strano uomo abbozzò un sorriso. «Sono io» disse, in un Sindarin stentato.

Il guaritore parlò in _quella_ lingua e Thranduil lo guardò, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi ridotti a fessure, nella speranza che capisse il suo fastidio. L’ultima cosa che voleva sentire era la lingua di chi aveva massacrato Dior Eluchíl e troncato la rinascita del Doriath.

Lo strano uomo guardò il guaritore, che si zittì.

Thranduil sorrise, piano. Aveva la sensazione di non aver usato quei muscoli per delle ere.

«Mi sento senza forze, ma bene». Era vivo, era integro, quello voleva dire star bene. «Grazie».

Il guaritore rivolse uno sguardo allo strano uomo, con le sopracciglia inarcate, ma non parlò e di questo Thranduil gli fu grato.

«Sono contento» disse lo strano uomo, in quel suo Sindarin dall’accento bizzarro quanto lui.

Sondando quegli occhi luminosi, Thranduil capì chi doveva avere davanti. Erano solo un ricordo lontano, legato più ai racconti e al suono del corno da caccia di Araw sui Monti Azzurri. Doveva avere davanti proprio uno dei suoi cacciatori, come avrebbe dovuto suggerirgli subito la luce nel suo sguardo e l’acconciatura.

Era al cospetto di uno dei servitori delle Potenze e non se n’era reso conto!

Thranduil abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani.

_Qualcuno ti aspetta?_ , chiese la voce del Cacciatore, nella sua mente.

Thranduil annuì. I suoi genitori avrebbero voluto sapere che era ancora vivo e... Arodel. Chissà se era arrivata nelle foreste dei Laegrim, se viveva nella stessa comunità di Oropher e Himeleth. Chissà se avevano tutti lasciato perdere la speranza che lui tornasse.

_Li rivedrai, non temere_ , disse il Cacciatore e Thranduil risollevò lo sguardo per trovare compassione nei suoi occhi.

«Quanti sono morti, dei miei compagni?» chiese Thranduil. Quando era caduto, si era reso conto che le cose stavano andando male, molto male per loro e aveva dato per scontato che presto si sarebbero ritrovati tutti nelle Aule d’Attesa.

_I sopravvissuti sono una dozzina_ , disse il Cacciatore, _e qualcuno potrebbe non riprendersi mai._

Thranduil chiuse gli occhi. Pochi, pochissimi. Una piccola parte dei giovani sopravvissuti alle rovine del Doriath e dei veterani che volevano ancora combattere per il regno. Tra i tanti, perché era sopravvissuto proprio _lui_?

Oh, aveva avuto ragione Arodel. In quel momento, Thranduil avrebbe potuto giurare di sentire i lamenti delle famiglie dei giovani morti e, per quelli che non avevano più una famiglia, il ricongiungimento nelle Aule d’Attesa sarebbe stato altrettanto triste. Avrebbero avuto tutta la vita davanti e si erano lanciati, tutti insieme, in quella follia.

Thranduil ricordava con precisione quando tutto aveva iniziato ad andare storto. Avevano creduto di aver a che fare solo con degli Orchi e si erano ritrovati attaccati da Uomini Scuri e, infine, un drago. Non era stato grande, ma aveva mietuto vittime come se fosse stato Glaurung. Thranduil si era ritrovato a terra prima di essere colpito dalle fiamme e i corpi dei compagni caduti lo avevano protetto. Avrebbe voluto ricordarli tutti, ma faceva male pensare anche solo agli amici che dovevano essere morti, ricordare i nomi degli altri compagni era oltre le sue capacità.

Il Cacciatore gli cantò qualcosa di cui Thranduil non capì le parole. Però capiva il suo intento e si lasciò cullare da quel canto sconosciuto, fino a dimenticare i dolori e ricordare solo quel primo e ultimo bacio che aveva dato ad Arodel.

 

 

Appena riuscì a mettersi in piedi, Thranduil lasciò il lettino e camminò tra le altre brande, nel tentativo di riconoscere qualcuno dei suoi amici. Ma vide molti Goelydh, di quelli giunti all’Ovest secoli prima, e molti di quegli _edhil_ biondi e luminosi che Thranduil non aveva mai visto. Le loro chiome ricordavano quelle dei figli di Finarfin, gli unici Goelydh che Thingol chiamava _Ódhil_ e che aveva benvenuto nel suo regno.

Dovevano essere i membri della Prima Tribù. Avrebbe voluto dirlo ai suoi genitori, loro dovevano ricordarli!

Tra i Goelydh feriti, Thranduil riconobbe alcuni Iathrim, ma erano poco più che conoscenze. Salutò quelli di loro che erano svegli, si informò sulla loro salute e proseguì. Alcuni dormivano, altri erano mutilati, e infine Thranduil trovò qualcuno che conosceva e gli era caro.

_Rivorn._

Si avvicinò al lettino e Rivorn aprì un occhio. Aveva una grossa bruciatura sul lato destro del viso, che l’aveva lasciato senza sopracciglia, e gli mancava la gamba dallo stesso lato, dal ginocchio in giù, e aveva il braccio destro fasciato, da cui proveniva un forte odore di erbe.

«Thranduil» sussurrò Rivorn.

Thranduil gli sorrise e gli prese la mano. I capelli, di cui Rivorn era stato tanto orgoglioso, erano ridotti a chiazze cortissime sulla testa, con varie bruciature leggere, mentre sulla destra della garza copriva la bruciatura che proseguiva dalla guancia. L’orecchio doveva essere là sotto, in chissà quale stato.

Rivorn si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.

«Sei vivo» disse Thranduil.

«Vorrei essere morto» disse Rivorn, con un fil di voce. «Sto pregando il Padre di Tutto perché mi liberi da questa prigione. Non potevo morire, come Maenir? Non mi hanno neppure detto in che condizioni fosse, ma doveva essere messo male quanto me ed è morto».

«Rivorn–» iniziò Thranduil, ma si trovò a corto di parole. Cosa poteva dirgli per consolarlo? Che era meglio vivere in quello stato che languire nelle Aule d’Attesa? Era un’idea ridicola e non avrebbe potuto mai insultare Rivorn dicendogli cose in cui non credeva lui per primo.

E Rivorn pianse, il petto squassato dai singhiozzi, e gli raccontò come avesse preso il fuoco di lato e come i vestiti si fossero bruciati sulla destra, l’armatura bollente e quasi fusa e come, una volta caduto a terra, il drago gli fosse passato con la zampa sulla gamba. Thranduil sedette ai piedi del letto, vicino all’unica gamba rimasta, senza lasciargli mai la mano.

«Perché pensavamo che andare a combattere fosse una così grandiosa idea, Thranduil? Come potevamo pensare che fosse una buona idea combattere per un regno che non esiste più da anni?» gli chiese Rivorn e Thranduil poté quasi sentire le parole di Arodel echeggiare.

_E ora stai andando a combattere per un regno che non esiste e che non esisterà più. Moriresti per la gloria passata._

Thranduil non si era ancora convinto di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata, nonostante durante uno dei risvegli dalla febbre avesse dato ad Arodel tutte le ragioni del mondo. E sarebbe andato comunque a chiederle perdono, in ginocchio e strisciando ai suoi piedi, per essersi preso gioco delle sue preoccupazioni e delle sue idee. Ma lui sapeva di aver fatto la cosa migliore che avesse mai potuto fare. Se fosse rimasto tra i Laegrim mentre a Nord si combatteva, sarebbe _impazzito_.

Però, vedendo Rivorn e pensando a tutti coloro che erano morti credendo di riportare la gloria del Doriath sul campo di battaglia, Thranduil si chiese per la prima volta se non ci fosse stato un altro modo. Un momento più giusto per intervenire. Una via che risparmiasse tutte quelle vite.

Non pensava che la guerra fosse solo dolore, quello mai. Ma ora si rendeva conto che non era qualcosa a cui correre incontro a braccia aperte, o da invocare prima di qualsiasi altra soluzione. Forse era questo che aveva cercato di dirgli Arodel, con i suoi discorsi negativi?

«Nessuno mi riesce a parlare, i guaritori parlano quella lingua maledetta e i Cacciatori ti entrano nella testa e ti parlano quando non vorresti» disse Rivorn e strinse l’occhio, arrossato e gonfio. «Voglio tornare a casa, non voglio più combattere. Voglio andare lontano da queste terre e tutto il male che quei Golodhrim hanno portato. Cosa c’è a Est? Cosa c’è, Thranduil?»

Thranduil non sapeva cosa ci fosse a Est. Dai racconti della Grande Marcia che aveva sentito e dalle parole di sua madre, nulla di meglio del Beleriand. E i Laegrim avevano racconti altrettanto tremendi di quelle terre e compiangevano gli altri di loro che avevano scelto di rimanere lungo il Grande Fiume e le foreste delle Terre Selvagge.

Ma non era quello che Rivorn voleva sentire.

«C’è la terra dei nostri avi, a Est. Ci sono le Acque del Risveglio, col loro dolce suono, e il cielo stellato sulle nostre teste, ovunque si guardi. Ci sono grandi praterie, piene del suono dei grilli, e foreste che si espandono, antiche e verdi, lungo le pendici delle Montagne Rosse».

Rivorn sorrise. Aveva smesso di piangere.

«Voglio andarci. Magari troverò qualche mio cugino».

«Di sicuro» disse Thranduil, con un sorriso. «E strada facendo, potresti fermarti a prendere un po’ di vino, di quello che piaceva al nostro re».

Al che Rivorn rise. «Un gran buon vino quello. Vorrei averne un bicchiere ora, invece di quegli intrugli che mi dà quella donna insopportabile». Rivorn rivolse lo sguardo alla guaritrice pochi letti più in là, intenta a riposizionare un osso del braccio di un ferito Golodhrim, che urlava e si dimenava, mentre un’altra guaritrice lo teneva fermo dall’altra parte.

Un Cacciatore corse al letto e premette un braccio sul petto del ferito e con l’altro bloccò le gambe. Lo schiocco dell’osso fu udibile fino a dove si trovavano Thranduil e Rivorn.

«Lo ha fatto anche a me, sai? Alla spalla. Solo che avevo la pelle del braccio bruciata e ogni volta che mi metteva le mani addosso era come se avesse i palmi coperti di aghi». Rivorn storse la bocca in una smorfia. «E ha un’espressione così fredda e distante, che ti chiedi se veda una persona o solo un insieme di carne e ossa».

Thranduil strinse la mano di Rivorn e gli sorrise. «Vivi e dimostrale che sei una persona».

Rivorn grugnì, ma Thranduil era speranzoso. Il suo umore era cambiato da quando lo aveva trovato, per quanto fosse più cupo di quanto lo fosse prima della battaglia. Ma c’era speranza.

Thranduil restò con Rivorn ancora un paio di ore, finché non gli portarono il pasto, e tornò al suo letto sentendosi più in forze di prima.

Il giorno dopo, una Cacciatrice lo avvisò che Rivorn era morto.

 

 

Il mare era più vicino di quanto Thranduil lo ricordasse. Aveva divorato la parte Nord della Taur-im-Duinath, che presto avrebbe dovuto cambiare il suo nome, se le acque fossero avanzate ancora. C’erano porti nuovi, costruiti alla veloce per ormeggiare delle grandi navi bianche, con teste di cigno alla prua. Erano splendide e brillavano come stelle alla luce pallida del sole, appena velato da nubi.

I marinai erano tutti Teleri e Thranduil avrebbe voluto sapere se tra loro c’era qualche cugino o zio da parte di sua madre. Sarebbe stata una bella storia da raccontarle. Una delle poche.

Thranduil era stato l’unico a lasciare la tenda dei guaritori, degli altri Iathrim sopravvissuti una parte era morta per le ferite e il dolore, un’altra era ancora a letto e impossibilitata a muoversi. L’Esercito dell’Ovest si era incamminato di nuovo e aveva portato con sé gli altri feriti, ma non ne aveva voluto sapere di accogliere tra le sue fila i soldati della Terra di Mezzo.

_Torna alla tua famiglia, di’ loro di spostarsi lontano dal mare_ , gli aveva detto il primo Cacciatore ad avergli parlato, quando Thranduil si era lamentato della cosa. Non per lui, in realtà. Lui voleva andarsene da lì, da quel fetore di morte, carne bruciata, sangue ed erbe medicinali. Ma aveva sentito altri che volevano restare, i Goelydh sopravvissuti alle prime battaglie e che volevano ricongiungersi ai Golodhrim venuti da oltre il Belegaer.

Così Thranduil si era incamminato verso Sud, lui e un piccolo gruppo guidato da uno della Gente di Ivon, e ora si trovava sul pontile, da cui i Teleri non scesero mai. Si sentiva un estraneo, fuori posto, in questo porto che non aveva mai visto e popolato da gente così diversa da quella a cui era abituato. Anche i Teleri, che avevano fatto parte del Terzo Clan come lui e gli altri Sindar, erano diversi. Avevano una luce che Thranduil percepiva al limitare della sua visione e che non riusciva a vedere se ci si soffermava.

Un ordine urlato dal capitano della sua nave e Thranduil si riscosse. Anche la loro lingua era diversa, non troppo, ma il necessario da non rendere le parole subito chiare al primo ascolto.

Thranduil si ritrasse dal parapetto, schivò i marinai che si affrettavano di qua e di là per preparare la nave alla partenza, e scese sottocoperta, dove gli era stata mostrata una piccola cabina in cui avrebbe potuto sedersi e passare il viaggio in tranquillità.

Non sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio, glielo aveva assicurato il capitano, scandendo piano le parole. Ma Thranduil non sapeva cosa fare sopraccoperta, era inutile e sarebbe stato solo d’impiccio.

_Vai a sposare quella fanciulla a cui pensi tanto_ , gli aveva anche detto il Cacciatore, con un sorriso intenerito.

Thranduil non aveva risposto a quelle parole, ma, mentre si stendeva sull’amaca della cabina, trovò quell’idea troppo allentate. Chissà se lei avrebbe voluto per marito uno sciocco che andava in guerra senza pensarci due volte.

Sperava di sì. Perché di qualcosa era certo: la pace era l’assenza di pericoli e la guerra doveva essere l’ultima risorsa. E voleva condividere quella realizzazione con lei e renderla realtà, almeno nel loro piccolo mondo.

 

 

I boschi dell’Ossiriand sembravano fuori dal mondo: non erano stati per nulla toccati da quel che stava succedendo più a Nord. Thranduil avrebbe potuto quasi dimenticare le foreste morte e vuote che aveva visto durante il viaggio.

Ma quella guerra era un ricordo troppo fresco e doloroso per potersene liberare così presto.

Thranduil si addentrò nel bosco, la sacca che gli avevano recuperato i Cacciatori che batteva contro la schiena a ogni passo. Non aveva più la sua armatura, era stata troppo danneggiata e la Gente di Oli era sembrata felice del dono. Non aveva più la lancia, era finita da qualche parte nel campo di battaglia e non era stata più recuperata. Aveva solo la sua spada. E non l’avrebbe voluta con sé.

I Laegrim dovevano essere già scattati in allerta al suo ingresso nel bosco e Thranduil assunse l’aria più innocua di cui fu capace, per evitare un attacco.

Un _ellon_ , vestito di verde come le fronde degli alberi, gli tagliò la strada e un altro gli sfilò la spada dal fodero.

Thranduil sollevò una mano e portò l’altra al petto, e rivolse un cenno del capo al Laegel davanti a lui.

«Sono Thranduil, figlio di Oropher, e sono tornato–». Inspirò. Poteva dirlo, non c’era nulla di strano.

«Ben tornato, Thranduil, figlio di Oropher» disse l’ _ellon_. «Al tuo passaggio, gli alberi cantano dei compagni che hai perso e della morte che si espande nel Nord».

Thranduil annuì e l’ _ellon_ che teneva la sua spada tra le mani gli si affiancò.

«Sono arrivati eserciti dall’Ovest, oltre il mare» disse Thranduil. «E sono vivo perché i miei compagni sono morti».

«Così come noi siamo vivi perché il nostro re è morto» disse l’ _ellon_. Non aveva ancora abbassato il cappuccio e, per quanto ne sapeva Thranduil, non l’avrebbe mai fatto davanti a lui. «Ora comprendi anche tu perché ci siamo ritirati nella foresta».

Thranduil chiuse gli occhi. Oh, avrebbe voluto ridere. Suo padre era più in confidenza con i Laegrim di quanto lui se ne fosse mai reso conto. E dire che un tempo anche Oropher aveva trovato i loro timori e le loro usanze troppo selvatiche e poco ragionevoli, spaventati e non davvero leali a Thingol, e ora parlava con i Laegrim di questioni riguardanti la sua famiglia.

«Ora lo comprendo» disse, con un cenno del capo, ed era _vero_. Pensavano che preservare le vite per cui Denethor era morto fosse il modo migliore per rendergli onore e, se prima Thranduil l’aveva vista come codardia, adesso aveva cambiato del tutto idea. Era una scelta difficile e per nulla dettata dalla paura, solo dal dolore.

E Thranduil ormai capiva quel dolore.

La spada tornò nel fodero con un rumore metallico e l’ _ellon_ davanti a lui si spostò di lato.

«Puoi proseguire, Thranduil figlio di Oropher».

Thranduil si rimise in cammino, annunciato dal canto del tordo, e quel richiamo lo accompagnò nella foresta. Nessun Laegrim lo disturbò, finché non colse i segni delle abitazioni sugli alberi e i primi segni sul suolo che lì ci viveva qualcuno. Sapeva dove trovare la casa dei suoi genitori. Non lo aveva dimenticato nemmeno per un secondo.

Un tordo levò il suo canto e Thranduil si fermò.

«Thranduil?»

Lui si girò nella direzione della voce e Oropher scese gli ultimi pioli della scala di fune e lo raggiunse in cinque ampie falcate. Thranduil ebbe giusto il tempo per sfilare la sacca e gettare a terra la spada, che Oropher lo strinse in un abbraccio.

«Sei tutto intero».

«Ho avuto un buon insegnante».

Oropher emise un verso nasale. «Ho scelto bene» disse, un tremito era appena nascosto in quelle parole.

Thranduil strinse suo padre. Era strano abbracciarlo, quando l’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto era stato ai tempi della prima rovina del Doriath. Quella volta era stato un abbraccio di conforto che aveva coinvolto anche Himeleth, come se Oropher avesse cercato di consolare Thranduil per la morte del loro re, mentre in realtà era lui ad averne bisogno.

Questo era un abbraccio affettuoso e Thranduil sentiva di non averne scambiato uno con suo padre da quando era stato un bambino. Non ne aveva cercati altri, una volta diventato adulto, forse per timore di perdere quella maturità che credeva di avere.

Ora, però, non si sentiva tornato bambino. La stretta delle braccia di Oropher era un ritorno a casa. Anche se magari non gli era stato tutto perdonato.

«Devi raccontarmi cos’è successo» disse Oropher. Sciolse l’abbraccio e gli prese il viso tra le mani, per guardarlo negli occhi, i pollici che gli sfioravano gli zigomi come per accertarsi che lui fosse davvero lì.

Sì, era davvero tornato a casa. E Thranduil avrebbe voluto piangere, ma non aveva lacrime. Non avrebbe mai creduto di vedere un’espressione simile sul volto di suo padre e si rese conto di essere stato troppo ingiusto con lui.

Non gli si era opposto per mancanza di fiducia in lui, gli si era opposto perché temeva il mondo in cui vivevano e voleva preservarlo fino alla fine. Thranduil smise di vedersi come un figlio per un attimo e provò a pensare cosa avrebbe fatto lui al posto di Oropher. Con ogni probabilità, non sarebbe stato molto diverso da lui.

«Non sono sicuro di poter dire che non lo rifarei» disse Thranduil e puntò lo sguardo sulla spilla al colletto del padre. Di quello era certo. Avrebbe dovuto ripetere quell’esperienza, per arrivare a capire cosa avevano cercato di digli suo padre e Arodel.

Oropher scosse il capo. «So che rifaremmo tutto come questa volta, ma non importa» disse. «Sono giunte voci, del mare che sta divorando le terre che erano nostre, di un grande esercito dal Reame Benedetto, della terra che trema e di montagne che crollano».

Thranduil annuì. Non aveva avuto modo di vedere tutto ciò, ma uscito dalla tenda il paesaggio era stato diverso da come, un tempo, aveva conosciuto quelle terre. Gli erano rimaste impresse nella sua memoria di bambino, quando ancora la Cintura non era stata posta a difesa del Doriath e i Golodhrim non erano arrivati, ma ora non c’era più nulla di tutto ciò. Consumato dal Morgoth e da chi combatteva contro di lui, il Beleriand era cambiato, era irriconoscibile. E Thranduil non trovava la forza di rimpiangere quel che il mare stava divorando.

Meglio che le praterie, i colli e le foreste dei suoi ricordi restassero verdi e vivi come lo erano nella sua mente. Non avrebbe voluto vedere il Beleriand ridotto a un deserto dalla guerra. Meglio che finisse tutto sotto le acque di Ulu.

Senza preavviso, Himeleth giunse alle sue spalle e lo abbracciò.

«È tornata la nostra primavera» mormorò sua madre, la testa sulle spalle di Thranduil. Lui si girò per ricambiare l’abbraccio e, ora che c’era anche lei, poteva raccontare _tutto_.

 

 

Thranduil ci impiegò giorni ad avere notizie di Arodel e Tirdegil e scoprì che erano anche loro nell’Ossiriand, solo molto più a Nord rispetto ai suoi genitori. Così, partì per andare a trovarli, fingendo di non vedere le occhiate divertite che si lanciarono Oropher e Himeleth.

Il villaggio che gli era stato indicato non aveva solo case sugli alberi, ma anche a terra e una palizzata a delimitare il perimetro del centro abitato. Per quanto gli bastò sollevare lo sguardo appena fuori dal villaggio per notare che gli alberi fuori dalle mura di legno avrebbero potuto nascondere case e punti di vedetta senza problemi.

Ai Laegrim che gli vennero incontro, Thranduil si presentò e disse di cercare mastro Tirdegil e loro non diedero alcun segno di riconoscere il nome.

«Hastor mi ha detto di averlo visto in questo villaggio» aggiunse. Nominare un membro della cerchia stretta di Denethor avrebbe dovuto funzionare come lascia passare, anche se non era stato proprio lui a dargli questa informazione.

Allora i due Laegrim si guardarono l’un l’altro e quello a destra parlò: «Gli chiederemo se vuole incontrarti».

Thranduil avrebbe voluto sbuffare e sollevare gli occhi al cielo, ma si limitò ad annuire, mantenendo il viso più immobile possibile.

Poco dopo, una delle guardie tornò a prenderlo e lo accompagnò alla casa di Tirdegil, che era una di quelle a terra, da cui sentì provenire suoni e colpi che Thranduil non seppe identificare. Fu quando entrò nella casa di Tirdegil, che si accorse di avere a che fare con botteghe. E Tirdegil era lì come scrivano, con libri e fogli sul tavolo in fondo alla stanza.

In quel momento, però, c’era un gruppo di sei bambini Laegrim seduto a terra davanti a Tirdegil, i nasi all’insù per ascoltarlo leggere, seduto al bordo della scrivania. Thranduil si fermò sulla soglia e sbatté le palpebre.

«Ma Idril fu turbata da quelle parole» stava leggendo Tirdegil, «e, da quel giorno, guardò sempre il cugino con sospetto».

Tirdegil sollevò lo sguardo dal libro e si raddrizzò con un balzo e un sorriso. «Thranduil!»

I bambini girarono la testa di scatto verso di lui e Thranduil si ritrovò puntato da sei paia di occhi, poco contenti dell’interruzione.

«È tornato il nostro eroe dalla guerra» disse Tirdegil, lasciando il volume sulla scrivania.

Thranduil abbozzò un sorriso e sollevò una mano. «Credo che i bambini vogliano sentire il seguito della storia».

«Dobbiamo sapere cosa farà Maeglin!» disse uno di loro.

«È la prima volta che sentiamo questa storia» disse un altro.

«Non è vero» intervenne una bambina, «nel villaggio di Tatharon è arrivato un signore che dice di venire da Gondolin e ha raccontato una storia simile a mia zia».

«Se l’hai già sentita, perché non te ne vai?»

I bambini si persero in quella discussione e Tirdegil li aggirò e raggiunse Thranduil.

«Vuoi che parliamo dopo con calma?»

Thranduil annuì. «Sarebbe meglio» disse. «C’è Arodel?»

Tirdegil sorrise. «Sali l’albero alle spalle di questo studio».

Una scala di corda pendeva lungo il tronco e Thranduil la risalì, contento di non essersi portato dietro alcun bagaglio. Non che avesse intenzione di restare.

Per nulla.

Raggiunti i primi rami, Thranduil emerse dall’apertura di una piattaforma di legno e si guardò intorno. Questa era una casa e non una piattaforma di vedetta, così tra i rami c’erano delle coperte piegate, un tavolino con un libro, una cesta di rametti intrecciati da cui spuntavano rocchetti e stoffa spiegazzata.

Un fruscio alla sua destra attirò la sua attenzione e allora Thranduil la vide emergere da un paravento. Arodel era vestiva di verde, con gli abiti pratici dei Laegrim, e la sua solita treccia avvolta intorno alla testa.

«Arodel» sussurrò Thranduil.

Se per un attimo Arodel era sembrata spenta, smise di esserlo appena incontrò il suo sguardo: sgranò gli occhi e mosse un passo verso di lui, ma Thranduil fu più veloce e, davanti a lei, fece per piegare un ginocchio e la testa.

«Temo di doverti–».

Con un mormorio molto simile a un “ _idiota_ ”, due braccia si strinsero intorno alle sue spalle e gli impedirono di inginocchiarsi davanti a lei. «Sei vivo» disse Arodel e affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli.

Thranduil crollò in ginocchio e lei con lui, e la strinse a sé, premendo il viso nella sua spalla. Era vera e viva tra le sue braccia, non un sogno della febbre o un ricordo pieno di nostalgia e rimpianto. Era viva e lo stava stritolando, strappandogli il fiato.

«Sì, sono vivo» disse Thranduil e la voce gli suonò spezzata.

Arodel rise o pianse, lui non avrebbe mai saputo dirlo.

 

 

Un dito gli tracciò il profilo, dall’attaccatura dei capelli alla punta del naso, sfiorò la pelle sopra le labbra e scese ancora. Thranduil serrò i denti, piano, intorno al dito e Arodel trattenne una risata.

Thranduil aprì un occhio e poi l’altro.

«Hai detto che dovevo riposare e lo stavo facendo».

Arodel inarcò le sopracciglia. «Hai dormito un giorno intero, direi che è sufficiente».

Thranduil corrugò la fronte e scrutò il cielo tra le foglie, ma la luce era molto simile a quella di quando si era addormentato in quella radura lontano dal villaggio. «Saranno passate poche ore».

Arodel si distese sulla coperta, un braccio piegato sotto la testa. «Proprio così».

Thranduil le lanciò un’occhiataccia, senza essere davvero indispettito dalla cosa. Si girò di lato e si sorprese, ancora una volta da quand’era tornato, di come Arodel sembrasse tranquilla. La tensione che le aveva visto in viso quella volta nella Taur-im-Duinath era svanita e ora il sorriso aleggiava sulle labbra, pronto a emergere alla prima scusa, ma non ancora pronto a raggiungere gli occhi.

«Sono offeso» le disse. «Non mi hai mai lasciato finire quel che volevo dirti quando sono tornato».

«So già cosa mi vuoi dire e non voglio sentirlo. Perché non hai tutti i torti». Arodel chiuse gli occhi e Thranduil si strinse una mano nell’altra, per resistere alla tentazione di sfiorarle il viso e increspare quella visione, come un riflesso nell’acqua di un lago.

«Ho sbagliato a credere che la guerra avrebbe risolto tutto. Non credo valga la pena di tutte quelle morti per un po’ di pace» le disse Thranduil.

«Ma non è sempre sbagliato combattere. Spesso combattere vuol dire proteggere vite, al prezzo di altre, ma se qualcuno è disposto a fare questo sacrificio, chi sono io per chiamarlo stupido?»

«Sei saggia».

Arodel aprì gli occhi. «No, non lo sono. Non riesco ad accettare che qualcuno faccia qualcosa che io ritengo stupido».

Thranduil sospirò. «Allora siamo in due».

Arodel sogghignò. «Ma non avevo dubbi che tu fossi un idiota» gli disse e Thranduil strinse gli occhi. «Sono sorpresa di scoprire che lo sono anch’io».

Thranduil non resistette più. La prese per un fianco e la tirò contro di sé, strappandole un risolino. Era così bello vederla così _viva_.

«Siamo due idioti e la cosa, strano a dirsi, mi consola» continuò Arodel, posandogli una mano sul petto.

Thranduil sorrise e sfiorò il naso di lei col suo. Arodel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e sorrise appena.

«Credo di capire i tuoi timori» le disse. «Nemmeno io voglio perdere i miei cari ed è per questo che voglio combattere e voglio che si combatta. Morire, sapendo che le persone a cui tengo sono salve, sarebbe meglio di morire fuggendo dai pericoli».

Arodel sospirò. «Lo so e trovo ammirevole la passione con cui sei disposto a sacrificarti per tutto e tutti. Tu non hai bisogno della certezza di una buona riuscita per gettarti tra i tuoi cari e il pericolo.

«Vorrei avere anch’io tale coraggio, vorrei essere così spericolata.

«Ma, nel limite delle mie possibilità, anch’io farei qualsiasi cosa perché nessuno debba soffrire o morire in guerra. La risposta alla guerra _non è_ altra guerra, _non può_ esserlo. Ci sono altre vie prima delle armi e bisogna percorrerle tutte e, quando mi stancherò di percorrerle, è perché non ci sarà più la speranza».

Thranduil scrutò il viso di lei, le palpebre abbassate e le ciglia scure sulla pelle pallida. Non aveva bisogno di rivolgergli lo sguardo per fargli capire cosa voleva dire, né per convincerlo.

«Una donna saggia mi ha fatto una domanda, una volta» le disse e Arodel lo guardò. «E vorrei il tuo parere».

Lei sollevò appena gli angoli della bocca all’insù. «Abbiamo appurato che io non sono saggia».

Thranduil ridacchiò. «Sono arrivato a una risposta persino _io_ , tu ci arriverai prima di me».

Arodel emise un verso nasale e gli tirò una pacca sul petto. «Qual era questa domanda?»

Thranduil inspirò.

«La pace è lo spazio tra due guerre o l’assenza di pericoli?»

Non ci fu un attimo di esitazione nella risposta di Arodel: «È l’assenza di pericoli».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così, è finita anche questa breve avventura nel passato di Thranduil.  
> Se non altro, si capisce ancora meglio perché ho postato prima Sulla soglia della notte e poi questa, oltre al cameo di Thranduil che bene o male è stato notato da chi doveva notarlo, eh eh eh.
> 
> Poi, volevo annunciare che prenderò una pausa dal postaggio da oggi fino a settembre. Avrei voluto dirlo prima in privato a chi di voi conosce i miei piani futuri, ma è una decisione che ho preso stasera, guardando a quello che mi aspetta nei prossimi mesi e quello che devo ancora scrivere e, soprattutto, agli impegni di Chià – perché sarà “solo” la mia beta, ma ci tengo ad averla on board e senza di lei e il suo supporto non avrei abbastanza sicurezza in me stessa e nei miei scritti da postare.  
> Ovviamente, continuerò a scrivere come una dannata e a settembre tornerò con una storia sul Silmarillion (che ho sventolato sotto il naso di quelle anime pie che sanno chi sono), solo per posticiparla sempre più. Non temete, non desisto! È solo che mi preoccupa e ci tengo troppo per rovinare tutto con la fretta.
> 
> Infine, le consuete note:
> 
>   * nei Racconti Incompiuti, si dice che i flet sono tipici dei Silvani di Lorien, che all’inizio erano per lo più luoghi di vedetta e riposo per le guardie e che, probabilmente ispirato da Nimrodel, Amroth abbia iniziato la tradizione di usarli come abitazione permanente. Ora, visto che i Silvani del Lorien altri non sono che discendenti dei Nandor e dubito che Nimrodel abbia inventato nulla (sorry, Nim, ma lo saprai tu meglio di me), ho dato per scontato che i Nandor utilizzassero delle piattaforme/case sugli alberi, antenate dei flet, per due semplici motivi: 1) il Rhovanion era bello pericoloso ed è per questo che i Nandor sono migrati, in parte, verso il Beleriand. La domanda che sorge a questo punto è: come si difendevano dai pericoli? Ho pensato che i pericoli fossero per lo più a terra e, quando i pericoli sono a terra, uno va a dormire sugli alberi; 2) mi sembra il modo migliore per un popolo schivo e “sulla difensiva”, portato ad attacchi sorpresa e di guerriglia, di vivere. Poi magari mi sono persa le informazioni certe sulle loro abitazioni e mi scuso, ma quella che ho fatto mi sembrava la scelta più logica e naturale.
>   * fa di nuovo capolino il valarin e la mia concezione di come funzioni: sappiamo che gli Elfi (gli Amanyar, più che altro) la trovano fastidiosa da sentire, il che mi ha portato a chiedermi se oltre a sentirla, in qualche modo, la capissero. Anche perché, quando Oromë trova gli Elfi non credo abbia parlato loro in Primitive Quendian? Okay, dà loro il nome Eldar, nella loro lingua, ma lo avrà fatto dopo averla imparata, direi. Da qui ho pensato due cose: 1) così come ho accennato in Sulla soglia, la lingua parlata è comprensibile quando viene usata con l’intento di essere capita, anche se chi ascolta non conosce il valarin. Quindi, il canto che fa calmare Thranduil non è altro che un utilizzo del valarin “vocale”, direi; 2) usata telepaticamente, è comprensibile perché ti trasmette quello che vuol dire, non le parole in sé. Poi, è canon che gli Ainur preferissero non usare il valarin se non tra loro, perché alle orecchie delicate degli Elfi, il suono non era proprio il top e per gli Ainur era più facile imparare le lingue degli altri, che insegnare la loro. Certo che andarmi a impelagare in lingue divine è roba da masochisti, ma mi piace fantasticarci su, eh eh!
>   * non ricordo bene la fonte, ma mi pare che abbiamo la traduzione Sindarin di Arafinwë, senza che lui abbia messo piede nella Terra di Mezzo come Esiliato, perché i suoi figlioli erano identificati dai Sindar come parte della “casa di Finarfin”? Magari me lo sono sognato e ho tratto le mie conclusioni, ma spero di no! Qualcuno mi aiuti, perché non ricordo neppure dove recuperare una simile informazione!
>   * la regione del Dorwinion è in una regine che esisteva già, anche ai tempi del Mare Interno di Helcar. Se non erro, alcuni uomini della tribù che si stava muovendo verso Ovest, aveva aggirato Helcar e si era insediato in questa regione che sa tanto del Dorwinion. E il vino viene citato anche nel lai dei Figli di Hurin, con tanto di riferimento a Thingol. Perciò, mi sembrava giusto inserirne un riferimento! (e poi mi diverte un mondo l’abbinamento Elfi e vino, quindi…)
>   * credo di shippare Rivorn e la “donna insopportabile”. Chissà, quando uscirà dalle Aule di Mandos, potrebbe pure trovarla ancora single.
> 

> 
> Concludo qui, prima che ne note superino in lunghezza la storia.  
> Ringrazio chi ha letto e recensito (echadwen, feanoriel, leila91, thranduil_heat) e in particolare melianar e tyelemmaiwe per il supporto con i nomi e Chià per aver betato e sopportato le mie riscritture in preda al panico!
> 
> Ci vediamo a settembre con altre storie!
> 
> Kan


End file.
